


thirteenth day

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: Christmas AU [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: If it wasn’t for the long ears, it would look more like a horse than a dog, but Emma still smiles and says, “That’s amazing, Ry! Are you sure you’re not a pastry chef? Are you keeping secrets from us?”Nugget, curled up at her feet, lifts her head and gives her a look as if to call her out on her bullshit. Emma leans down and scratches her behind the ears. “Give ‘em a break, Nug, they’re six.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Christmas AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	thirteenth day

“Shit,” Emma mumbles, frowning as her hand smears some of the icing on the cookie she’s working on.

“Mom said a bad word,” Caden giggles, looking up from his cookie with a wide grin that’s identical to Alyssa’s.

Riley jumps down from her chair and grabs the swear jar from the counter, shaking it in Emma’s face. “Shit’s a whole fifty cents.”

“Ry, you said it too!”

“Only t’remind Mom of the rules!”

Caden frowns. “That still counts. Doesn’t it?”

Emma rubs at her forehead. “How about I put a dollar in the jar and we all stop saying bad words?”

“Okay!” Riley plops back in her seat and goes back to work, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates.

“How is everything coming, guys?” Emma asks.

“Good!” Caden holds his cookie up, showing off a clumsy guitar design.

“That looks really good, buddy!”

“I’d rather play guitar than draw one,” he says with a pout. “Like you, Mom.”

“Well, did you put it on your list to Santa?”

“Yeah!”

Emma shrugs. “Never know. Maybe you’ll have one soon, and I can teach you.”

Caden’s eyes light up, but before he can respond, Riley holds her cookie up. “Mine’s done, too!”

If it wasn’t for the long ears, it would look more like a horse than a dog, but Emma still smiles and says, “That’s amazing, Ry! Are you sure you’re not a pastry chef? Are you keeping secrets from us?”

Nugget, curled up at her feet, lifts her head and gives her a look as if to call her out on her bullshit. Emma leans down and scratches her behind the ears. “Give ‘em a break, Nug, they’re six.”

Nugget just huffs at her and goes back to napping.

The front door opens, and Caden and Riley both race towards the hallway.

“Mama!”

“Mama, we made cookies!”

“I can smell them,” Alyssa says, laughing as the twins pull her into the kitchen. “Hi, honey.”

“Hi, dear.” Emma leans back, making room so Alyssa can press a soft kiss to her lips. “I was showing the kids how to decorate sugar cookies.”

“Ah. That must’ve been an adventure.” Alyssa brushes her fingers through Caden’s hair. “And how many sugar cookies did you _eat?”_

“Mom said we could only have one each before dinner,” Caden reports, leaning on Alyssa’s legs and staring up at her with wide hazel eyes.

“I think that’s a very good idea.”

Riley bounces on her heels. “Mom said a bad word and owes the swear jar a dollar and I think that’ll fill it so can we have pizza for dinner?”

Alyssa snickers as Emma puts her face in her hands. “She said a bad word, huh? Well, I don’t see any reason why we can’t have pizza.”

“Yay!” Caden and Riley yell in unison.

“Tattletale,” Emma mutters.

Alyssa leans on her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek. “What did you make on your cookies?”

Riley jumps up onto her chair and Caden scrambles after her. “Mom said it was a _special project.”_

Caden nods rapidly. “She said we were making your twelve days a’ Christmas.”

Alyssa blinks. “Mine?”

“Ours,” Emma says softly.

Riley and Caden point at each of the twelve cookies that have been decorated in turn and start to describe them.

“A bracelet.”

“A sleepy time mask.”

“A kiss mark… Mom said she wouldn’t explain that one until we were bigger.”

Alyssa snickers and Emma rolls her eyes with a sigh.

“Sweet potatoes.”

“The Iffal Tower.”

“Eiffel Tower,” Emma corrects quietly.

“Eiffel Tower,” Caden repeats.

Riley continues to point. “That one’s Nugget.”

“That’s a chocolate bar.”

“Those are your rings.”

“That’s Gramma’s blueberry pancakes.”

“Chocolate ice cream and a pickle. Mom wouldn’t explain that one either.”

“A tiger.”

“And a guitar!”

Caden and Riley high-five then give Alyssa a proud look.

“Wow, guys,” Alyssa says, a quiver in her voice. “You two did these all by yourselves?”

“Mom helped,” Caden replies.

“Only a little,” Riley says.

“Made most of them,” Emma mumbles.

Alyssa slides her hands from Emma’s shoulders and covers her mouth. “You two did such a good job I almost don’t want to eat them. Maybe we should save them?”

“No!” Riley yells, sounding horrified.

Alyssa laughs. “Alright, alright. We’ll have them after dinner, okay? Go get cleaned up, and I’ll order a pizza.”

Both kids give a happy yell and race towards the stairs. Alyssa waits until they’re gone, then tilts Emma’s head back.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Emma says with a small grin.

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

“I do, but it’s nice to hear it every once in a while.”

Alyssa laughs and kisses her. “I love it. The cookies. Thank you.”

“I’m glad. The twins seemed to have fun with it. You’ll have to recruit them to be your assistants next time you want to bake.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alyssa kisses her again, long and slow. “Want to order the pizza while I clean up the table?”

“You don’t have to clean.”

“It’s fine. Besides, I see there’s still a cookie left, and I want to make a design on it. For cookie decorating.”

“A cookie decoration about cookie decorating. Meta. I like it.” Emma stands and hands her seat over to Alyssa. She glances over her shoulder, briefly watching as Alyssa ices the cookie, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates. Emma gives a soft smile, then heads to the phone to order dinner.


End file.
